Simple jeu
by Dibbye
Summary: slash HPDM! (pour changer). au départ, Malfoy veut juste se taper Harry, juste histoire d'avoir unpeu plus de difficutés... pour la suite, venez lire
1. présentation:Moi Drago Malfoy

Titre : Simple jeu  
  
Côte : G mais peut-être PG-13  
  
Disclaimer : c'est la première fois que je dois me l'avouer, mais il faut bien que je le fasse... les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas (long soupir..)  
  
Genre : slash, yaoi...etc donc les imb. pardon homophobes s'abstenir.  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture..  
  
Chapitre Un : présentation : moi , Malfoy  
  
Tiens, je n'ai pas encore emmerdé Potter aujourd'hui. Je manque à mes habitudes, va falloir y remédier. Ah, en parlant du loup, le voilà.. Faut toujours qu'il traîne avec Weasley et « meltout girl » .  
  
- « alors Potter ? On se ballade avec sa copine et sa chandelle ?? »  
  
Ca fait déjà trois semaines qu'il sort avec Granger, et on a droit a les voir échanger leurs microbes à longueur de temps. Ca en devient lassant.  
  
- « Pourquoi Malefoy, t'es jaloux ?? »  
  
Jaloux ??? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ?? Que j'ai envie de sortir avec une sang de bourbe ?? Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait vomir !!  
  
- « Jaloux de toi Potter ?? Je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas. Tu oublies que mon sang est pur, Potter. »  
  
« oooooooh non ?? c'est vrai ? j'avais presque oublié ! Il faudrait que tu me le rappelle plus souvent Malefoy. »  
  
Grrrrr. Commence à m'énerver celui la. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai  
pas que ça a faire.  
  
« Bon, je te laisse avec ta petite amie Potter. Mais stp, la prochaine fois, ne venez pas vous montrer en spectacle au petit déjeuner, ça me coupe l'appétit. »  
  
Je rejoins Crabbe et Goyle à la salle commune des serpentards.  
Dans le couloir, je vois encore Pansy. Aussi collante que de la glu celle  
la. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour lui faire comprendre que c'était un  
coup comme ça, sans plus. Mais bon, elle est un peu bête, faut pas lui en  
vouloir. Pourtant, presque tout les serpentards savent que quand je  
« sors » avec quelqu 'un, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Par exemple, avec  
Jim, très beau gosse, (bon coup aussi) ça été rapide, il a vite compris  
ce que je voulais. Même chose avec Anna, pas mal celle là, j'ai même eu  
du mal à m'en débarrasser, mais elle a pas à se plaindre, ça a duré quand  
même une semaine.  
  
- « tarentulla ».  
  
Le portrait de notre salle commune s'ouvrit.  
Tiens, Blaise est tout seul. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde avec  
désir.  
Mmmm, je sais pas trop si j'en ai envie aujourd'hui.  
C'est mon partenaire pour le moment. Je m'assieds sur le canapé pour me  
reposer un instant. Blaise s'assied à coté de moi. Il passa son bras  
autour de ma taille et commença à m'embrasser le cou. Ca me fait toujours  
frissonner, il le sait bien. Peut-être vais-je me laisser tenter pour ce  
soir. Sa langue commença à descendre de plus en plus bas. Une de ces  
mains commença à enlever mon sweet tandis que l'autre déboutonna mon  
pantalon. Il descendit encore plus bas en se mettant à genoux devant moi.  
J'aime avoir cette impression de supériorité. Mmmm.. Sa langue  
parcourait de plus en plus vite mon entrejambe. Après un moment je lui  
dis qu'il vaut mieux continuer cela dans ma chambre. Il me fit un petit  
sourire et me suivit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Blaise était encore étendu à coté de moi. C'était  
pas mal cette nuit. Mais il commence à me lasser. Je vais sûrement  
bientôt changer de partenaire. C'est que pour le moment, je préfère les  
mecs que les filles, car eux sont moins « prise de tête ». Les filles,  
ils leur faut toujours une explication, une raison, et gnagnagna...  
Je ne pas de vue particulière sur quelqu'un en ce moment. Au fait, ce  
qu'il me faudrait c'est quelqu'un d'inaccessible, dans le sens où il ne  
me suffit pas de regarder quelqu'un avec des beaux yeux, pour qu'il se  
retrouve dans mon lit. Quelqu'un que je dois charmer, ou plutôt  
conquérir. Voilà, c'est cela qu'il me faudrait. Mais qui ? ça ne peut  
pas être quelqu'un de serpentard, car j'ai déjà fait le tour. Les  
poufsouffles sont trop loyaux, et je n'ai remarqué personnes des  
serdaigles. Par contre ce serait vraiment un défi de trouver quelqu'un  
chez les gryffondors. Londubat serait trop facile à avoir, Finnigean  
n'est pas mon genre, Dean paraît stupide, les Weasleay, n'en parlont même  
pas. Quoique, Fred.. oh non, ça me dit pas. Harry Potter. Ca oui, ce  
serait un reel défi. En plus, il est pas mal, il a un certain style avec  
ces cheveux de jais en bataille, ces magnifiques yeux verts. Et si  
j'arrive à le faire succomber à mon charme, je pourrais même le faire  
souffrir. Mais pas physiquement bien sur, j'aime que mon partenaire  
prenne autant de plaisir que moi. Plutôt moralement. Faire souffrir Harry  
Potter. Oui, c'est celui qu'il me faut. 


	2. Note de l'auteur

Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Kikouuu à tous, je voulais vous dire que c'est ma première fic, que j'essaye de faire pour un mieux, mais je ne promet rien. Les chapitres que j'écris sont assez court, pcq je préfère faire plusieurs chapitres que pas bcp des longs. Personellement, j'aime bien qd certains écrivent beaucoup de long chapitres, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! ! ^^ Et donc voilà, surtout n'hésitez pas à me revieuwer, pour me dire ce qui va, ne va pas, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Je met seulement cette note en deuxième lieu, pcq j'avais pas tt compris du site ff.net, mais mainant, je commence à m'y retrouver ! ! (entre autre, grâce à Nicolina ()  
  
Voilaaaaaaa j'espère que vous aimerez bien ma fic, je sais que je me répète, mais n'hésitez pas à m'écrire ! !  
  
Bonne lecture ! ! ! 


	3. Essai d'approchement 1

Titre : Simple jeu  
  
Côte : G mais peut-être PG-13  
  
Disclaimer : c'est la première fois que je dois me l'avouer, mais il faut  
bien que je le fasse... les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent  
pas (long soupir..)  
  
Genre : slash, yaoi...etc (relations entre hommes)  
  
Cela ne fait que quelques heures que j'ai « uploader » le premier chapitre, et je suis tt contente pcq j'ai déjà eu ma première revieuw ! ! ! merci bcp miss lulu ! !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Essai d'approchement 1  
  
Qu'est ce que j'ai comme premier cours ?? ha oui, potion. Bon, j'ai  
plutôt facile pour celui la. Je vais y aller, faut juste que j'appelle  
mes deux chiens de garde.  
  
« Crabbe, Goyle, venez ! »  
  
Tiens, Potter est déjà là. Bizarre venant de sa part, lui qui déteste ce  
cours. Ca ne va pas être très facile, mais il va falloir que je me  
retienne de dire mes habituelles phrases sarcastiques. Il faut bien un  
début.  
  
- « Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une potion, appellée : fortissima, dit le professeur Rogue. Elle consiste à vous soignez de vos blessures quelques minutes après l'avoir bue. Mais elle n'est valable que pour les égratignures légères. Les instructions sont sur le tableau et les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. »  
  
Ca me semble assez basique. Je vais me mettre près de Potter. C'est bien ce que je pensais, cette potion est facile à préparer. Le plus ennuyeux est de coupé ces racines d'asphodèles. Mais que fait encore Potter ?? Il est vraiment ailleurs celui là, quand il s'agit de faire une potion !!  
  
« Hé Potter ! »  
  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malfoy ??me cracha t-il « Ca ne te suffit pas de m'emmerder dans les couloirs, il faut aussi que ce soit au cours ? »  
  
« C'est bon calme ta joie !! Je voulais juste te dire que t'as oublié de rajouté le napel après avoir mis tes racines, dis-je froidement. T'es déjà en train d'augmenter la température de ton chaudron pour la suite de la potion. »  
  
Harry regarda son chaudron avec étonnement, et vit que Malfoy avait raison. Il diminua la température du chaudron et après quelque temps, rajouta son napel.  
  
« De rien» ,remarquais-je  
  
Harry grogna un merci  
  
Bon, après tout c'est mieux que rien. Heureusement que tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu devant les autres serpentard, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de donner des explications du « pourquoi j'aide le célèbre Harry Potter. »  
  
La journée se passa plus ou moins sans trop de difficultés, et je réussis même à faire quelque sourire à Potter. Il va finir par croire que je l'apprécie vraiment. Je ris intérieurement. Malfoy va réussir à charmer le « survivant ». Je ne peux que sourire.  
  
- « hé, pourquoi tu souris Malfoy ? » me dit crabbe   
  
- « Oh rien, j'ai juste envie d'aller voir l'entrainement de quidditch. »  
  
- « Et c'est ça qui te fais sourire ?? » dit Goyle. « Tu as repéré quelqu'un, c'est ça ? »  
  
- « Oh, stp Goyle, je ne pense pas qu'a ' ça ' ! »  
  
« On peut t'accompagner alors ? » risqua Crabbe.  
  
« Je préfère pas », répondis-je. « J'ai envie de prendre l'air seul. »  
  
Je savais que mon argument n'allait pas entièrement les convaincre, surtout quand je les vis faire un sourire en coin. Apparemment, ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que je ne le pensais. Après tout je m'en contre fiche, et je partit donc vers le terrain de quidditch. Bien sur, c'est l'équipe de gryffondor qui s'entraîne. Je m'étais déjà renseigné. J'observai Harry joué, et je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment magnifique sur un balai. Le vent lui ébouriffe ses cheveux déjà en bataille, et il est mignon quand il est concentré. Après quelque temps, l'équipe prend le chemin du vestiaire. Je me mit un peu en retrait, puis quand Harry arriva à ma hauteur, je le pris par le bras et lui dis :  
  
- « Potter, j'aimerai te parler »  
  
- « Malgré ma forte envie d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire, dis sarcastiquement Harry, je dois aller me changer. Et de plus, je suis épuisé. Alors, si tu savais lâcher mon bras, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »  
  
- « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te parlerai dès que tu te seras changé, ok ? »  
  
« Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, Malfoy »  
  
Puis il entra dans les vestiaires. Bon, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long, parce que j'ai pas envie de mourir gelé ici, moi. Un peu plus tard, Harry sortit des vestiaires. J'étais un peu plus loin afin que je ne sois pas à la vue de tout le monde.  
  
Potter !, criais-je  
  
Il se dirigea vers moi, l'air un peu étonné.  
  
- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? », dit-il agressivement  
  
- « C'est bon, baisse tes armes, Potter. Je voulais te parler en privé, et figure-toi que ce n'est pas toujours facile étant donnée que tu es toujours suivi de la sang de bourbe et de Weasley »  
  
« Si tu es là pour m'insulter, ou insulter mes amis, tu peux très bien le faire en public à ce que j'ai vu. Alors que me veux-tu vraiment ? » insista -t-il.  
  
« Ce n'est pas facile à dire Potter, dis-je plus doucement. Au fait, je voulais te dire que.. J'étais désolé. Pour ce que je t'ai fait ou dit, pour toutes les insultes à longueur de temps. »  
  
Il ne dit rien. Je me rapprocha de lui en lui prenant doucement la main. Nos visages n'étaient pas très loin, l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Au fait, j'aurai presque espéré qu'on deviendrait.. Amis », dis je doucement en lui caressant la main.  
  
J'espérai qu'il comprenne que ce soit plus que simple « amis » . Mais  
bon, connaissant Potter, il est parfois un peut trop naïf.  
  
Il ne dit rien. Il me regarda, l'air de juger de ma sincérité.  
  
« Et tu crois que je vais oublier tout ce que tu as fait par de simples excuses ? » dit-il sèchement, en se dégageant de ma main.  
  
- « Non, ça serait un peu trop beau. Je te laisserai le temps de m'accepter en tant que simple ami, pour que tu aies le temps de me pardonner. »  
  
Un léger silence s'installa.  
  
« et après, on verra bien.. » repris-je dans un murmure.  
  
Il me regarda l'air perplexe. Puis il se retourna et partit. Non mais c'est pas vrai !! Pour qui il se prend lui ?? Moi, Malfoy, je lui propose presque de sortir avec moi, et il part sans rien dire !!! Enfin bon, en même temps c'est ce que je veux, sinon ce serait trop facile. J'arriverai à l'avoir, quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Je retourne à la Grande Salle. Je commence vraiment à avoir faim. Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà la.  
  
« Alors, tu as réussir à le ou la voir?? » dit Crabbe.  
  
« La ferme.. Je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie ne tournait pas uniquement autour de 'ça' », dis-je en m'asseyant à la table des serpentard.  
  
- « Ca, c'est ce qu'on dit », réplique Blaise, en s'asseyant à coté de moi.  
  
Oh non, je l'avais presque oublié celui la. Je lui lança un regard noir et me servi de bouillabaise. Tiens, Potter est déjà la. Il a l'air ailleurs. Je parvins à lui faire quelque sourire encourageant, mais tout de même discret, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes très chers « amis ». A chaque fois que je captai son regard, il détourna les yeux. Il ne mange pas beaucoup en plus. Est- ce que je l'ai perturbé à ce point ? Il est déjà en train de partir. Je vais tenter de le re joindre.  
  
« Tu t'en vas déjà, Malfoy ? » , dit Goyle.  
  
- « Oui, je n'ai pas très faim. On se retrouve à notre salle commune », répondis-je.  
  
J'essayai de me dépêcher afin de rattraper Harry, mais il n'était déjà  
plus la. Et merde. Bon tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. Au moins,  
il aura du temps pour réfléchir.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
- « Tarentulla »  
  
j'entrai dans la salle commune quand je vis Blaise. C'est pas vrai...  
  
- « Ca va Malfoy ? », me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.  
  
Je ne répondis rien. Il s'approcha de moi et commença doucement à m'embrasser.  
  
« DEGAGE BLAISE !! »  
  
« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?? « me répondit-il.  
  
« Rien. J'ai pas envie, c'est tout. »  
  
« Ok, mais bon, y avait peut-être moyen de me le dire un peu plus gentiment », grogna-t-il.  
  
« Ecoute Blaise, laisse tomber. Je n'ai et n'aurai plus envie de toi. » « Quoi ?? alors, c'est fini.. « dit-il doucement.  
  
Ce qu'il peut-être agaçant quand il s'y met!  
  
« Blaise, on n'a jamais été un couple, et tu le sais très bien. Tu me connais, non ? »  
  
- « Oui, oui, bien sur.. », dit-il tristement.  
  
Et il regagna sa chambre.  
  
Je fis pareil. N'empêche que je ne pensais vraiment pas que lui se serait attaché à moi. Il avait vraiment l'air triste. Pourtant je ne le comprends pas. D'accord, je suis vraiment beau gosse mais tout le monde sait bien que j'ai vraiment un sale caractère. C'est même parfois vraiment pathétique. Toujours entretenir une certaine réputation... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais ça devient lassant, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun but dans ma vie. A part bien sur de devenir mangemort, si on peut appeler ça un but. Bon il faut que j'arrête-la. Je suis Malfoy, le vrai, celui qui arrive à se faire respecter et qui ne se pose pas trente six mille questions !  
  
Sur ce, je m'endormit.  
  
Voilaa j'espère que ça vous a plus, et n'oubliez pas une tite revieuw en passant svp, ça me fait tj plaisir ! ! ! bisous à tous ! 


	4. Essai d'approchement 2

Chapitre 3  
  
Le lendemain, en prenant mon petit déjeuner, je me suis dit que Potter devait avoir eu le temps de prendre sa décision, bien qu'il ne me jeta aucun regard durant tout le repas. C'est dommage, parce qu'il a vraiment de magnifiques yeux. Des yeux vert émeraudes, qui se mettent à pétiller quand il sourit. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que lui pour savoir vous enveloppez d'une chaleur réconfortante grâce à son seul sourire. Bien sur, je n'y avais jamais droit, mais quand il rit, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder... Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? je ne fais attention à Potter que depuis quelque jours et ce, uniquement dans le but de me l' « approprier ».  
  
« Drago, tu vas bien ?? » miaula Pansy  
  
il faudrait vraiment que je m'arrête de me perdre dans mes pensées, surtout en fixant Potter.  
  
« oui, oui, ça va » dis-je plus ou moins gentiment « dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour le cours de divination »  
  
Divination, cours.. Merde il faut que je me réveille !! Tu es à l'école Malfoy... Oui, je sais. En plus, sii je commence à me parler tout seul, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir ! Bon, on a donc cours avec madame Trelawey. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai pris cette option. Elle n'a aucun intérêt. Même les moldus n'y sont que rarement intéressé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a certains point positif. Par exemple, il y a des cousins, fauteuils et poufs bien moelleux.. Et en plus, j'allais presque oublier qu'on avait cours avec les Gryffondors.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Enfin arrivé en haut de cette tour ! pffff il fait encore étouffant ici.  
  
-« bonjour mes amis, entrez, asseyez-vous » dit Trelawey  
  
Mes amis ?? Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-la ? Elle m'a toujours agacé avec ces : 'ma chérie, mon cher, ... ' sans parler évidemment des malheurs qui sont censé nous tombé dessus toutes les deux minutes. J'essayais de m'asseoir le plus près de Potter, mais ce n'est pas facile, j'ai l'impression que pour le moment Weasley n'arrête pas de me fixer avec un regard noir. Potter lui aurait-il parler de notre conversation ? Weasley serait-il jaloux ? Rien que d'avoir l'idée que ce rouquin approche mon Potter avec un regard d'envie m'éc?ure en un plus haut point. Au moins, Granger n'était pas là. Ça non plus, ce ne sera pas facile. 'le survivant quitte Granger pour son pire ennemi'. Je ris rien que d'y penser !!! enfin bon, il y a encore du boulot d'ici la...  
  
« aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la boule de cristal. Je sais que nous l'avons déjà vue lors de l'année précédente, mais il faut savoir qu'a ce moment là, je me contentai de réponses plus ou moins vague. » dit Trelawey  
  
tu parles !! A l'examen, elle ne m'a répété que ça : 'Sois plus précis... '  
'Oui, tu es tout près, approfondi ce que tu vois...' Enfin, je n'en m'étais pas encore trop mal sortit.  
  
« Mais pendant la courte période durant laquelle nous verrons la boule de cristal, je vous demande d'avoir une véritable concentration. De savoir définir le moment, le lieu de ce que vous voyer. Bien sur, cela est beaucoup plus complexe, seul quelques exceptions pourront y arriver » reprit Trelawey en souriant à Lavande et Parvaty. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez immédiatement baissez les bras. Je m'attend à ce que vous essayez de vous surpassez » finit-elle.  
  
Et bien, je sens que ça va être chouette.  
  
« pour cela, je vais vous séparer et faire les groupes moi-même, afin que vous ne soyez pas perturbé par votre voisin 'habituel' »  
  
Super, si je me retrouve avec Parkinson, la fenêtre de cette tour pourra servir à quelque chose. C'est vrai quoi, je fais attention exprès pour être à la fois éloigné de Parkinson, et rapproché de Potter, et avec la chance que j'ai, je suis sur que  
  
- « Potter et Malfoy ; Weasley et Lavande ; Parkinson et... » continua la voix de Trelawey.  
  
C'est pas vrai ??? J'avait bien entendu-la ?? A en juger par le regard dégouté que me portait Weasley, et après l'avoir vu soufflé à Potter quelque chose qui devait ressembler à 'bonne chance', cela ne pouvait faire aucun doute. Surtout, n'explose pas de joie.. Me soufflait mon esprit. Je regardai Potter s'asseoir en face de moi. Entre nous deux se tenait une boule de cristal. Visiblement, Potter avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pourtant aucunement l'intention de le manger. Il avait l'air de donner le plus grand intérêt du monde à cette espèce de sphère sur la table.  
  
« tu as déjà réussi à voir quelque chose la-dedans ? » lui demandai-je.  
  
Il me regarda un peu déconcerté.  
  
« heu. oui, enfin non » réussit-il à balbutier. « Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ? » lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire charmeur. « . non » répondit-t-il  
  
Il n'est décidément pas très bavard. Je vais essayer d'engager la conversation, histoire de le mettre à l'aise.  
  
« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas mon fort non plus, je dois l'avouer. Mais comment as-tu réussi l'examen de divination alors ? » demandai-je, l'air réellement intéressé. « oh, j'ai essayé d'inventer des trucs, mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue. Elle m'a juste mis les points suffisants » répondit- il, un peu plus sur de lui. « c'est vrai que ça peut toujours servir, l'imagination, pour ce genre de cours . Bon, si on essayait de voir quelque chose ? »  
  
C'est facile à dire, mais moins à faire. Je ne voyais absolument rien. Ce n'est pas très difficile à expliquer, vu que moi, ma 'concentration' est d'essayez de mettre à l'aise Harry et lui, il rougit presque a chaque fois que je lui fais un sourire. Comment voulez-vous voir quelque chose après cela dans une stupide boule vide ? Même en faisant semblant de feuilleter dans un livre à la recherche d'une quelconque signification, et en s'échangeant quelques information ou idées sur la forme ou chose que l'on devait voir, Mme Trelawey semblait bien voir que nous étions à mille lieux de son cours. Enfin, la cloche retentit. J'avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite totale pour « m'approcher » de Potter, mais au moins ce n'était pas non plus un échec. Il faut savoir rester positif. 


	5. Dans les toilettes

Salut à tous ! ! tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour la mise en page, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est surtout ennyant pour les dialogues. J'ai essayé d'une autre manière, afin que tt ne soit pas collé.  
  
Réponse à mes premières revieuws ^^  
  
Miss lulu: merci pour tt tes revieuw!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'essayerai de rallonger les chapitres, mais je ne te promet rien. Et au fait, tant que j'y suis, j'ai hate de connaître la suite des iles... ^^  
  
Celine.s: voilà la suite! J'ai écrit les 4 premiers chapitres, puis je les ai mis sur ff.net, donc pour les autres, il faudra p-t un peu plus de tps..  
  
Hannange: merci bcp!!! Ça me fait plaisir, pcq j'étais pas sur que tt le monde aime, étant donné qu'au début, Malfoy n'a pas un super rôle..  
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapitre 4 : Dans les toilettes..  
  
Après le cours de divination, je n'avais plus aucun cours en commun avec les gryffondors. Je m'ennuyai à mourir.. En même temps, j'étais impatient de savoir ce que Potter allait me dire, ou ce qu'il pensait. J'essayai de le croiser dans les couloirs pendant les intercours, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une chose facile, étant donné que deux gorilles me suivait partout et que quand j'apercevais Potter, il était toujours entouré de ses amis. Avec mon masque de froideur habituel, Crabbe et Goyle ne s'apercevaient de rien.  
  
« Ca va, Draco ? » me dit Blaise  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là ? Il ne me lâcherait pas un jour ?  
  
« bèh ouais, pourquoi ça irait pas ?? » lui rétorquai-je sèchement  
  
« je sais pas t'as l'air.. Bizarre. »  
  
« comment ça bizarre ? » lui demandai-je.  
  
Pendant deux secondes, je suis sur que mon visage exprimait l'étonnement. Mais je parvins à me reprendre. J'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien. Ou du moins, pas de tout.  
  
« et bien, je sais pas, t'as l'air ailleurs pendant les cours, et après tu as toujours l'air impatient de trouver quelque chose.. » dit-il .  
  
je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas envie tout simplement  
  
« ou alors quelqu'un. » reprit-il  
  
grrrrrrrrr c'est pas vrai !! il sait pas me laisser tranquille tout simplement ?  
  
« ET ALORS ?? EN QUOI CA TE REGARDE ? » criai-je  
  
Il recula, et me regarda avec étonnement. Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être exagérer en répondant de cette manière, mais merde il me fait chier à toujours vouloir savoir tout.  
  
Puis, il me regarda avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux et partit.  
  
Quelques serpentards avaient assisté à la scène mais n'osait pas ajouté quoi que ce soit. Il valait mieux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis emporté. Je pouvais répondre n'importe quoi. Que je cherchai un prof pour un devoir (parce que, ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais je travaille bien !), ou quelqu'un pour lui demander quelque chose.. Mais non, il a fallu que je m'emporte. Malgré 16 ans d'apprentissage à cacher mes sentiments, je n'étais pas encore au point. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il à toujours à me regarder avec ces yeux de cocker ? Calme-toi Malfoy, ça va passer. C'est pas tout ça, mais quelle heure est- il ? 16H30. tranquille, les cours sont finis. Je n'en m'étais même pas aperçu. Va vraiment falloir que je me réveille. Je marchais seul (enfin !!) pour me rendre à ma salle commune quand enfin, je le vis. Potter. Juste devant moi. Ses deux amis étaient là, mais plus loin devant lui. J'avais peut-être une chance.. Après tout, qui ne risque rien n'a rien ! Je marchais un peu plus vite afin de pouvoir le rattraper, puis arrivé à sa hauteur, je le pris par le bras, et ouvrit la première porte qui se présentai. Après l'avoir fait rentré, je me rendis compte que c'était les toilettes. D'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment romantique, mais au moins on ne risque pas trop d'être dérangé. Les élèves préfèrent aller dans celle de leur salle commune. Après avoir refermé la porte, je me retournai et il me dit sèchement :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Malfoy ?? »  
  
Ça lui ferait vraiment mal de me parler gentiment ?  
  
« Et bien, Potter, dis-je doucement, je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais réfléchi à notre dernière conversation. Tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole depuis, alors il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te parler »  
  
« Parce que tu trouves que c'est un bon moyen de parler ,en forçant quelqu'un à entrer dans des toilettes ??? »  
  
Il est vraiment exaspérant des fois ! Courageux, tout ce que tu veux, mais exaspérant.  
  
« Ecoute, là n'est pas la question. Alors si tu pouvais répondre à la mienne... »  
  
Il me regarda, et visiblement il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fixait son attention à l'évier, qui pourtant n'était pas particulièrement passionnant. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, il avait l'air de reprendre confiance en lui et dit :  
  
« Pourquoi veux-tu mon amitié, Malfoy ? Et pourquoi l'accepterai-je ? Tu crois que par de simples excuses qui ont pris 2 minutes, tu vas pouvoir effacer tout ce que tu m'as dit et fais en 5 ans ? »  
  
Et voilà. Ça je m'y attendais à une question de ce genre. Au moins, Potter a su me le dire. Déjà un pas en avant ! il faut rester positif.   
  
« Je sais bien que tout ne s'effacera pas comme ça. Et croit moi, Potter, pour moi, ces excuses ont mis plus que 2 minutes. J'y ai réfléchi longuement, ne sachant pas comment te le dire, ni quand. J'avais peur, car je n'avais aucune idée de quelle serait ta réaction. Mais si tu acceptes qu'on ne soit plus entièrement ennemis, peut-être que petit à petit, j'arriverai à gagner ta confiance. » dis-je avec douceur. « peut-être même un peu plus » repris-je dans un murmure  
  
je ne savais pas si il avait entendu ma dernière phrase, en tout cas, il n'en montra rien. De plus, il pouvait tout simplement l'interpréter par le fait que je veuille un peu plus de son amitié et non de son amour. Car il est vrai que je ne sais pas jusqu'où va la naïveté de Potter. Il est vrai aussi que j'avais un peu exagéré. Je n'ai pas préparé ces excuses pendant quarante mille ans, et je ne m'étais même pas demandé ce qu'il allait faire. Je m'étais dit que c'était le bon moment, et c'est tout. C'est déjà pas mal.  
  
« Pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ? Ou du moins, pourquoi essayerai-je ? » Dit-il après un long moment.  
  
Je m'approchai de lui afin que nos visages ne soit séparé que par quelques millimètres.  
  
-« parce que je te le demande.. » dis-je dans un souffle.  
  
Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, à part fixer ses chaussures. Alors je me suis décidé à me lancer. Je releva doucement son menton et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis en fermant les yeux, je me suis approché de lui et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Soudain, l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, il me repoussa et me demanda :  
  
« pourquoi tu fais ça ?????? »  
  
Je ne dis rien, essayant de faire passer quelque chose, qui devait ressemblé à de l'amour dans mes yeux.  
  
« Je ne veux pas.. Et puis je, je suis avec Hermione, tu le sais, ça, non ?? Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !! » dit Potter  
  
Puis, il s'en alla en courant. C'est pas vrai ! C'est une habitude chez lui ou quoi ? Il est vrai que j'avais été un peu trop vite par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais je suis quand même surpris par sa réaction. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse violemment, me dise qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'il me détestait. Mais non, il m'a simplement dit qu'il était avec Hermione. Certes, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire de les faire se séparer, mais je m'attendais à pire.  
  
Je sortis après quelque instant des toilettes pour enfin me rendre ou j'étais censé allé au départ, c'est à dire, à ma salle commune. Tout en allant dans ma chambre, je pensais que ça allait bientôt être les vacances, et que généralement, Ron et Hermione rentrait chez eux, à part exception. Ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Il est clair que cela facilitera les choses..  
  
* * * *  
  
Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas qd je mettrai le prochain, j'essayerai ds le courant de la semaine qui arrive.. N'oubliez pas de me laissez une tite revieuw, ça me ferait très plaisir ! ^^ 


	6. Cours de soins aux créatures magiques

Salut à tous ! ! je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps a mettre la suite, mais j'étais fort prise en ce moment. Heureusement, je suis tombée malade (rien de grave ^^) et j'ai donc eu le temps. (d'accord, au lieu de lire plein de fic, je pouvais continuer la mienne, mais bon.mdr)  
  
Alorss réponse à mes tites revieuweuses ! !^^  
  
Celine.s : kikou ! merci pour ta revieuw, ça fait plaisir ! ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si ça avance un peu plus doucement  
  
Lululle : salut ! tu sais que je t'admires ? ? je sais pas comment tu fais pour écrire plusieurs fic en même temps ! moi, déjà avec une je m'en sors pas.. Lol ! ! merci pour ta revieuw ! ! continue à me dire ton avis !  
  
Pounkska : salut ! merci beaucoup, désolée de ne pas avoir mi la fic plus tôt. j'espère que je continuerai à te plaire (la fic, hein, pas moi ! ! lol)  
  
Hanna : merci ! ! même si ta revieuw est courte, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ! (j'ai une amie ! ! lol ^^)  
  
Saria3 : heu pour le 'vite vite vite', c'est raté, mais bon, voilà qd mm la suite !lol ! bis  
  
lapieuvredudesert : ma fic dans tes favoris ? ? oula, jvais avoir la grosse tête moi ! ! lol ! en tout cas j'étais super contente qd j'ai vu que j'avais 5 ou 6 review d'un coup ! #s'inclinant bien bas# : merciiii ! continue à me dire ton avis ça me fait tj plaisir ! ! bisss  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Wouaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (long bâillement !!^^) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? réveille- toi Malfoy... ha oui, on est vendredi, dernier jour d'école et après.... Deux semaines de vacances !! merde, avec ça, j'ai même pas remarqué l'heure ! il ne me reste que 20 minutes avant le début du cours. Je pris en vitesse mes affaires et fonça à la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, je réussi à être assis à la Grande salle pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Même pas eu le temps de voir si Potter était là. A ce moment là, je sentis une paire d'émeraudes posées sur moi. Je levais mes yeux et le vit. Rapidement, il reporta son attention sur son assiette. J'espère qu'il réfléchit à ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous parce que s'il continue à fuir quand je lui parle ou quand je le regarde, c'est pas gagné d'avance !  
  
_ « Crabbe ? »  
  
_ « Qu'y a t-il Drago ? » me répondit-il  
  
_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme premier cours aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je  
  
_ « Soins aux créatures magiques, avec ces stupides Gryffondors » grogna t- il.  
  
Ça au moins, ça me met de bonne humeur. Commencer la journée avec Potter. Je soupirai de contentement en me dirigeant vers le parc de Poudlard. Crabbe et Goyle me suivait, ainsi que Blaise qui essayait de me rattraper. Qu'allait-je faire pour me rapprocher de Potter ? N'empêche que de toute façon, quoique je fasse, c'est toujours plus facile de le faire à ce cours, étant donné que c'est toujours ce gros balourd de Hagrid qui donne cours.  
  
_ « Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » me demanda Blaise.  
  
_ « Quoi ?? Oh rien !! » Répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.  
  
_ « Bizarre que ce soit un cours en commun avec les Gryffondors qui te donnent l'air heureux »  
  
L'air heureux ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
  
_ « Blaise, tu saurais me laisser tranquille un moment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à toujours vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment de mes humeurs ?? »  
  
_ « Rien, je me pose des questions sur toi, c'est tout » me répondit-il  
  
_ « oui et bien, justement, c'est ce que je te reproche. Alors stp arrête » lui rétorquai-je  
  
C'est pas vrai ! Il me fait encore ces yeux de chiens battus. J'ai beau avoir un c?ur de pierre, Blaise était, au départ, un de mes amis. Plus intelligent et compréhensif que Crabbe et Goyle en tout cas. J'aimai bien l'avoir comme ami. C'est dommage qu'on soit sortit ensemble. Enfin, si on peut appeler 'sortir avec quelqu'un' quand on a couché quelque fois avec lui. Malfoy, reprend toi stp. Ne pas commencer à rentrer dans trop de sentiments appelé : 'prise de tête'. Bon je lui parlerai après et essayerai de mettre les choses au clair.  
  
On arrivait enfin près d'un taudis en bois qui servait de maison à notre professeur de soins au créature magique. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà la.  
  
_ « Bonjour à tous ! Approchez, approchez » dit Hagrid  
  
_ « Voilà, tout le monde est là ? » reprit-il. « Bien, nous allons aller dans la foret interdite »  
  
un grand « ooooooooooooh » suivit cette charmante annonce. C'est pas vraiiiiii ! on est en hiver, au matin, et au cas où ce gros balourd ne l'avait pas remarqué, il fait pas encore très clair !! Qu'est-ce qu'on aura droit à voir cette fois ?? Une araignée géante ? Un dragon innocent de 10 mètres de long ou bien un chien à 7 têtes ?? On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec celui-la !  
  
_ « du calme » dit Hagrid.  
  
_ « Vous devrez seulement aller au début de la foret, et restez sur le sentier » reprit-il  
  
_ « Et que devra t-on faire ? » demanda sèchement un serpentard  
  
_ « Et bien, vous serez deux par deux et vous allez devoir trouvez des Gardoufs »  
  
_ « qu'est-ce que c'est des Gardoufs, professeur ? » demanda un gryffondor  
  
Il est bête lui ou quoi ? Il ne sait pas attendre deux secondes ? Ce gros balourd allait de toute façon nous le dire. Ha, je vous jure, ces gryffondors..   
  
_ « Ce sont des petits êtres, qui comme vous vous en doutez, vivent dans les forets. Leur particularité, est qu'ils se confondent avec les champignons. Je vous ai dessinés à quoi ils ressemblent pour que vous ayez plus facile »  
  
il nous montra un dessin, qui ressembla effectivement à un champignon, sauf qu'il avait des yeux, et des mains.  
  
_ « Mais comment fait-il pour avancer ?? » demanda Weasley  
  
Hagrid tourna son visage vers lui, ravi que quelqu'un semble réellement s'intéresser à son cours et qui en plus ne donne pas l'air d'avoir peur de la réponse.  
  
_ « Il sautille, tout simplement ! Mais il ne doit pas souvent ce déplacé. » répondit-il.  
  
_ « De plus, vous voyez ici nettement ses bras, mais il peut les mettre d'une façon à ce qu'on puissent les confondre avec les lamelles des champignons. » dit Hagrid  
  
Alors LA, il a fait fort !!! Pour résumé, on doit trouver un champignon qui ne bouge presque pas et cache ses bras. La seule façon de le reconnaître est ses yeux ! je sens que ça va être facile !  
  
_ « pour vous facilitez la tâche, je vais vous donner un sifflet, qui est censé les réveiller, ils seront donc censé ouvrir les yeux et bougez un peu, comme ça, vous ne les confondrez pas avec un champignon normal. Je vous demande que chacun en ramène au moins un, mais au maximum trois. Vous verrez qu'il en existe de différentes espèces. Pour les prendre, stupéfixiez-le et placez-le dans un sac que je vous donnerai avant de partir. Ensuite, vous allez devoir les observez pendant les vacances, bien vous en occupez, et me faire un rapport de 3 parchemins. Si jamais quelqu'un reviens avec un Gardoufs mort, je retirerai 50 points à sa maison. Je vous conseille donc de bien vous documentez. » acheva Hagrid  
  
Attendez.. j'ai bien entendu là ?? cet espèce de garde chasse veut nous pourrir nos vacances avec des champignons qui bouge ? il se fout de ma gueule là, c'est pas possible. Putain, y m'énerve, y m'énerve, voulait passer des vacances pééééénard...  
  
_ « Pour les groupes, un gryffondor ira avec un serpentard »  
  
Tout le monde fut bouche bée. Sauf que moi, quelque chose me réjouissais..  
  
Je vis Hagrid souffler quelque chose à Harry. J'ai pu saisir quelques mot au vol  
  
« désolé.. Seul façon.. pourra le surveiller.. »  
  
Là, ça commençait à bien s'annoncer pour moi.. Et effectivement, pendant que Hagrid essayait de former des groupes, Harry s'approcha de moi.  
  
_ « On est ensemble » me lâcha t-il.  
  
_ « Vraiment.. 'ensemble' » dis-je avec un sourire narquois  
  
Il me regarda, puis compris mon sous-entendu. Et bien, il n'est pas aussi naïf que ça !  
  
_ « on doit aller dans la forêt cherchez ces gardoufs ensemble » rectifia t- il.  
  
_ « J'avais compris Potter. On y va ? »  
  
En passant, Hagrid nous donna un sifflet.  
  
_ « Attendez deux minutes avant de partir » dit Hagrid à haute voix. « Je ne veux pas que vous restiez toute la classe ensemble, il faut que vous vous dispersiez, mais PERSONNE ne doit se retrouver seul !! Restez à deux, et comme je vous l'ai dit, ne quittez surtout pas le sentier ! » acheva t- il.  
  
Ok, ok, on a compris. On est quand même pas suicidaire ! J'entrais dans la forêt tandis que Potter me suivait. Il commença à siffler et à chercher ces maudits gardoufs. Moi, je continuai à avancer.  
  
_ « hé, Malfoy, tu pourrais m'aider » me dit-il d'une voix plate.  
  
_ « oui, bien sur, je pourrais » répondis-je  
  
Il passa devant moi en continuant à siffler. Attendez ?? c'est pas drôle là ! si en plus il ne me rétorque plus rien , je vais beaucoup moins m'amusez.  
  
_ « tu aimes tant que ça ce cours pour avoir envie de le faire tout seul » lui dis-je  
  
_ « c'est bon Malfoy, c'est pas la mer à boire, il suffit de chercher un gardouf, c'est pas comme si il fallait se concentrer » me répondit-il. « et puis, si t'as pas envie de chercher, c'est pas moi qui saurait te faire changer d'avis. »  
  
_ « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? tu as déjà essayer ? » lui lançais-je  
  
enfin, il me regarda ! j'avais l'impression d'être invisible depuis qu'on est entré dans cette forêt.  
  
Soudain, quelque chose commença à sautiller devant nous, en ouvrant de grand yeux.  
  
_ « stupéfix ! » cria Potter  
  
chouette, on a un premier gardouf ! c'était bien le moment ! je commençais seulement à réussir à engager une conversation ! Puis, Potter le pris et le mis dans son sac, et continua à avancer en sifflant. Heu. il va m'ignorer longtemps, là ?  
  
_ « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » lui demandais-je  
  
_ « tout simplement parce que Hagrid nous la demander » me répondit-il  
  
Hein ?? Putain, il le fait exprès ?  
  
_ « tu saurais arrêter d'ignorer ce que je dis parfois ? » dis-je en m'efforçant de rester calme  
  
Mais apparemment, non puisqu'il continua à avancer en sifllant.  
  
Alors, je me suis avancer jusqu'à sa hauteur et le plaqua contre un arbre.  
  
_ « A quoi tu joues Potter ? »  
  
_ « Malfoy, stp, laisse moi tranquille. » me dit-il en essayant de relâcher mon étreinte  
  
Je suis vraiment con parfois. Je me demande si je connais la douceur ! j'essaye d'avoir Potter, et je le plaque contre un arbre ! bravo Malfoy !  
  
_ « je. je suis vraiment désolé Potter »  
  
voilà, je ne m'excuse pas souvent, mais il y a des situations d'urgences. J'espère qu'il croira en ma sincérité. Il me jaugea du regard et... continua à avancer. Ne pas enrager, je suis très calme... Oui, je sais Malfoy que tu croyais que ce cours te permettrait de te rapprocher de Potter, mais il faut être calme..  
  
Après avoir stupéfixier un autre gardouf, il consentit ENFIN à m'adressez la parole !! merci Merlin !  
  
_ « on en a deux, et le cours n'est pas près d'être fini, tu veux qu'on commence à les observer ? » me demanda t-il  
  
oh oui, j'en meurs d'envie ! nan, mais, comme si j'avais que ça à faire !  
  
_ « bah, il fait plutôt beau, on pourrait retourner au parc et profiter du temps » lui dis-je  
  
Complètement minable ! 'Admirer le temps' ! Je savais pas trouver mieux, non ?  
  
_ « ok » me répondit-il simplement  
  
après s'être assis tout les deux dans l'herbe du parc, je réussi à me lancer :  
  
_ « Potter, que pense-tu de moi ? »  
  
_ « tu le sais très bien » répondit t-il en fixant un point.  
  
_ « oui.. Mais as-tu changé d'opinion ces derniers temps ? »  
  
_ « écoute Malfoy, je comprends rien. Je te hais, tu me hais, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu vas me dire qu'on tourne en rond que je te répète toujours la même chose en te disant que je ne comprends pas ce retournement soudain, mais c'est comme ça » me dit-il  
  
c'est clair que je trouve qu'on commence à tourner en rond avec toute ces discussions, j'aimerai qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses, mais je ne vais pas lui lâcher ça comme ça.  
  
_ « Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais de me laisser une chance. Tu ne m'en a donner aucune jusque maintenant. Souviens-toi, déjà dans le train en 1ère année tu as refusé mon amitié. Même si on passe au-dessus de ça, tu vas me dire que je suis fils de mangemort, mais je te le répète, laisse moi une chance. »  
  
il ne dit rien. A moi d'enchainer.  
  
_ « Mais laissons le passé au passé. »  
  
j'aimerai lui demandé ce qu'il pense de ce qui s'est passé au toilette, mais il va encore me dire qu'il ne sait pas ou il en est, etc... Mais il ne dit toujours rien. Il a un regard triste.  
  
_ « Potter, ça ne va pas ? »  
  
_ « si, c'est juste que.. » commença-t-il  
  
_ « qu'y a-il ? vas-y, je suis prêt à t'écouter »  
  
Oulala Malfoy ! je m'étonne moi-même de ma gentillesse ! je suis trop génial quand il faut.  
  
_ « ma conscience me dit que je ne devrais pas te parler, mais après tout... qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? » dit-il, mais plus à lui qu'a moi  
  
je sentais qu'il avait envie de parler. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça allait être.  
  
_ « ça peut te faire du bien de parler, alors fais-le si tu en as besoin » lui dis-je doucement.  
  
_ « Je ne devrais pas.. Mais bon, j'espère que tu ne le répétera pas même si je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Le problème est que je n'ai plus personne à qui parler. Je suis avec Hermione mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi et Ron semble m'en vouloir de sortir avec elle. Je suis stupide de lui avoir demandé de sortir avec moi, parce que je savais qu'ils en pinçait l'un pour l'autre, mais j'aimais Hermione, et Ron ne tentait rien avec elle, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais.... mais voilà, j'ai fait encore pire que mieux. » dit Potter. Il avait l'air de regretter de m'avoir parler. Mais le morceau était sortit !  
  
_ « Ecoute Potter, à mon avis, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, mais ce n'est pas facile. Le mieux est que tu rompt avec Granger en lui expliquant que tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi. Après tu pourras peut-être reparlé à Weasley et essayer de te faire pardonner. Bien sur, c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire, mais le tout est de se jeter à l'eau » lui répondis-je  
  
Merde, j'étais tellement enchanté qu'il puisse rompre avec Granger que je n'ai même pas penser à lui demander si LUI était amoureux d'elle.  
  
_ « oui, tu as raison, je me voilais la face, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je parlerai à Hermione, puis m'expliquerais à Ron et j'espère que les vacances suffiront pour qu'ils puissent me pardonner. » me dit-il  
  
_ « mais toi Potter, que ressens-tu pour elle ? »  
  
_ « oh je... je crois que je l'aimai au début, mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus de l'amitié que réellement de l'amour »  
  
_ « Je comprends Potter. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour. » dis-je  
  
_ « oui » dit-il en se levant. « bon on devrait y aller, c'est la fin du cours. »  
  
_ « j'espère que maintenant tu as un peu plus confiance en moi ? » lui demandai-je  
  
_ « peut-être... »  
  
et il rejoignit les gryffondors, qui maintenant, sont tous revenus.  
  
* * * * * voilà ! ! j'espère que ça vous a plus, et j'ai fais un effort hein ! !le chapitre est plus long ! ! lol Les choses commencent à être plus facile pour drago ! ! c'est peut-être un peu lent, mais bon, harry va pas se jeter sur malfoy comme ça non plus ! ! lol N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 


End file.
